


No Borderlines Drawn Between Us

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon - TV, Dom/sub, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Porn, Roleplay, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan needs a distraction, and Cara is more than ready, but none of this is quite what she'd planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Borderlines Drawn Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Crossing Borders, but if you haven't read it, all you need to know is that C/K had impulsive strap-on sex in Cara's Mord'Sith temple while waiting for Richard to get back. It, and this, was almost PWP but not quite.

The previous day had not been as tasking as it could have been, nor as intense, but Cara’s night was spent in heated dreams anyways, and she woke once sweaty and swollen in the dark. Kahlan’s breathing across the room on her own bedspread had been steady, and so Cara’s fingers had been rough against her slippery clit until she helped herself come, remembering the feel of Kahlan around her body as she’d taken her with the harness. Even after orgasm, her body ached, and it took time for sleep to come to her again.

Nothing was said the next morning—not that Cara expected nor wanted anything to be said. She ate and drank as if she hadn’t in days, and then they waited for Richard to return. It could be any day, any hour, and they had no way to contact him.

Again, Kahlan paced the temple. Cara watched her, still caught up in her dreams and memories, finding it hard not to remember just what her long body had looked like under that swaying dark dress. What her hair had looked like, splayed out on a chaise. What her skin had felt like, warm and pliant beneath Cara’s hands as she spread her legs. She bit the inside of her mouth and tried to concentrate on the pain alone—capture it, control it, direct it. Her focus was so hard that she didn’t even notice that she tasted blood. She swallowed, and realized that this hunger for Kahlan wouldn’t go away with wishing.

Kahlan’s pacing kept drawing her closer to the Mord’Sith, while Cara stood still to keep her thighs from rubbing together and aggravating her situation. The leathers were too confining, too hot, even with a slight cool breeze drifting in from a high window in the main temple chamber. She didn’t need air, she needed sex.

“Where’s Richard?” Kahlan finally asked, yet again, with tightness in her voice.

“You know him,” Cara answered, with a fine attempt at disaffectedness. “He never hurries.” As Kahlan passed by, Cara decided to play with her thoughts as well, and there was one subject at least that she knew should give the Confessor dangerously warm ones. “At least the habit should make him good in bed...”

Kahlan turned sharply on one heel, eyes narrowed. “Don’t mock me,” she said in a low voice, but Cara could see the shift in her body that meant that she had been caught off guard.

“Or what?” Cara answered, daring a sway of her hips and a rise of one eyebrow.

Kahlan raised a hand to her eyes for a second. “Cara, I am frustrated, and words are not helping any more than the passage of time...”

That, Cara knew how to handle. Her inhale was almost hitched with the relief at being given an opening. “Let me distract you,” she purred, drawing closer to Kahlan. “You can do anything you want, here.”

Kahlan’s eyes rose to meet hers, dark pools of desire that sent shivers running down Cara’s limbs, and it was an intensity that had to have been growing for more than a few seconds. The Mother Confessor had been ‘frustrated’ since long before the pacing had begun, and Cara realized that perhaps they were not so different after all.

Then Kahlan took a step forward, eyes straight. “Don’t toy, Cara. We need a better location than this.”

Cara needed no further hint. Breath quick with anticipation, she moved quickly down the halls, stairs, and so forth, until she’d once again brought Kahlan to the room of pleasure. Everything was still laid out from yesterday’s affair, inviting, arousing.

But before Cara could say a word, suddenly Kahlan had taken her waist in hand and spun the Mord’Sith, thrusting her up against the doorframe and taking her mouth in a scorching kiss. Cara betrayed her training and melted, overblown with the sensation, more so as Kahlan’s hand twisted in her hair and pulled her head back. Her tongue swept through Cara’s mouth with all the greedy determination that Cara should have expected, making the Mord’Sith whimper with need, arch her body into Kahlan.

Breaking the kiss sharply, Kahlan leaned closer into Cara, heaving a breath. “Out of the clothes, now, before I get too frustrated again.”

“Likewise,” Cara shot back, as she started to slip out of her sweat-sticky leathers, skin tingling as if Kahlan had kissed up her entire body.

The Mother Confessor got out of her own dress too quickly, as if she’d been planning each move in her head for hours, even dropping the hard corset to the heap of unnecessary clothes. Her entire body was left bare, supple curves on full display without any shyness to taint the sight. There was an agile strength to her long body, a purpose to each move as she reached for Cara, fulfilling her promise to completely distract herself. Cara did not disapprove.

Still, she was surprised in the heat of the moment when Kahlan grabbed her hips, dragging her back to the chaise and devouring up her neck, teeth and tongue at the ready. Each breath was harsh, and matched Cara’s gasps as the arousal beat through her body, as she wanted every part of her touching Kahlan. Kahlan pulled Cara down to straddle her as she sat, kissing up Cara’s neck and fondling her breasts so fast it was as if she was starving.

Cara arched into each touch, nipples hard, and lost herself in the feel of her bare thighs around Kahlan’s. Her pussy was soaking, and Kahlan’s strong touch was almost perfection, but not quite where she needed it most. She growled a little, reaching for one of Kahlan’s hand to guide it.

But Kahlan’s eyes were chaotic with desire, and she held Cara’s gaze as she hooked her arm beneath one of Cara’s thighs, suddenly flipping her to the side and hiking the leg up over her shoulder. Cara was laid out flat on the cushions, Kahlan holding her legs almost split in two and pressed between them, her long dark hair tickling at Cara’s breasts. Cara couldn’t hold back a guttural moan.

“You like this too much,” Kahlan said under her breath, as with her free hand she reached down to the floor for the harness that lay ready. Her eyes flashed with need and understanding all at once as Cara tried to arch up, press her pussy and clit against Kahlan, anything that would bring her release closer. Kahlan was close, but too close, and kept talking. “Do you want to be just a servant to another’s will? Being taken like this pleases you?”

Her lips were so close, luscious rose-red curves, and Cara leaned up to capture, nibble, worship them. But Kahlan wouldn’t move until she gave an answer, and so she got one out through panting breaths, still throbbing for more of Kahlan’s touch. “Mord’Sith are always paradoxes. Slave and then master, pain and then pleasure. We are both and we are everything.” She choked on her words as Kahlan leaned down, suckled one of Cara’s breasts into her hot wet mouth. It was easy to forget that Kahlan was supposed to be the one distracted, not Cara. Cara didn’t care—Kahlan was driving her mad with her reckless pleasure-taking, and yet she wasn’t going far enough.

“That’s not what I mean,” Kahlan said as she finally released Cara’s breast with a small nip. She hiked Cara’s leg higher, spreading her thighs further and pushing Cara’s muscles to stretch more. “I don’t mean what you were trained to love, Cara. I mean what you want now.”

Cara whimpered, and just the feel of Kahlan’s bare flesh against her wasn’t enough. She was teasingly slow and distant, even holding Cara pinned down. “I want _you_ ,” she said in a twisted whisper, meeting Kahlan’s eyes and ready to lose herself in the depths of that darkness.

“How?” Kahlan asked, almost a hiss through the tight control of her face.

“Like this,” Cara whispered, her entire body tensing, hoping. “My mistress. Cruel, slaking only your own lust, taking what you need. I want you to need me.”

Kahlan let out a breath that almost shuddered, fingertips running up Cara’s bare hip as her other hand gripped the phallus she’d released from its harness. “Maybe I already do,” she said in a low whisper.

Cara’s eyes widened as she felt the phallus push against her ass, and then suddenly she was writhing as Kahlan drove it in, gasping for breath at the sudden intensity. “Kahlan...”

“You’ve always been mine, Cara.” Her words were soft in remembrance, as she took Cara in the ass with quick strokes, watching her face the whole time as if she couldn’t look away. “Always. Since I let you go at Stowcroft, you haven’t been able to pull back, have you? Ever waiting, ever wanting, for this.”

Cara choked on a long moan, feeling her body rocked by each deep thrust, her empty pussy clenching and wanting more attention. Her back arched, and only her training kept her hands from flailing to reach for Kahlan, instead clenching into fists as she splayed them out, leaving her body wide open.

The next time she arched, Kahlan’s hand slipped from behind her knee, letting her leg drop and curving her arm around Cara’s back. She gripped Cara’s body closer, pulling her back up, pressed longways against Kahlan as she still kept thrusting in her. Cara writhed, and moaned again when Kahlan dipped her head, kissing Cara’s breasts with each stroke. “Don’t stop, mistress,” she gasped, feeling as if her body was entirely out of her control.

“I won’t,” Kahlan breathed against her, with a sharper thrust into Cara that made her whimper. Sucking Cara’s nipple again, Kahlan drove the phallus in deeper, harsher, and Cara was transported to another time but not another place.

But she couldn’t forget that it was Kahlan there now, Kahlan’s eyes full of want that was more than just lust, Kahlan taking Cara not only because Kahlan wanted it but because _Cara_ wanted it. This wasn’t a harsh sister of the agiel. Kahlan’s touch on her and in her was demanding, but it was needy as well, her fingers trembling with her own desire. Cara couldn’t stay quiet as Kahlan pushed faster, harder, driving her over the edge until she was clinging to Kahlan, eyes tightly shut as the phallus thrust deep into her, a hint of pain coming with the sharp pleasure.

“Oh Cara,” Kahlan whispered, before a final thrust that had Cara whimpering as orgasm swept through her, breaking her, as she collapsed into Kahlan with gasping breaths. A slow thrust had her spasming again, crushing against Kahlan’s body as the Mother Confessor still held her half-straddled, one hand on Cara’s back.

Cara almost called out her name, but then Kahlan had pulled the phallus away, and then her fingers were deep in Cara’s pussy, and she almost cried out with the aching pleasure. The back of Kahlan’s hand ground into her clit as Kahlan’s fingers plunged into her cunt over and over, until a second orgasm had Cara feeling as if all strength had left her body, leaving her in a mess only held together by Kahlan’s grasp. She gulped down air, lost in the pleasure, and was glad that Kahlan was not a Mord’Sith who would push her aside immediately.

She was wrapped in Kahlan’s arms for what felt like minutes, but could have been no more than one. The heat in Cara’s body was fully satisfied, and she felt no shame in pressing half-limply against Kahlan, still straddling her hips as Kahlan sat back against the plush chaise. There was no room for thought in Cara’s mind, all of it driven away.

Then, with a shiver, Kahlan gently pressed on Cara’s chest. “I need more,” she said under her breath as she pushed her slowly to the floor, spreading her legs. When Cara was kneeling before her, looking up into her face, she understood as she saw Kahlan’s smile that was almost sweet. “Distract me, Cara,” her whisper came softly.

Such a thrill, a desire to serve, had never run through Cara’s veins. The desire for control had left her entirely. She found strength again and knelt between Kahlan’s splayed legs as she sat above her, body shining with sweat. Cara leaned in, smelled the sweet musk of arousal, and at the first lap of her tongue she felt just how swollen Kahlan was. The Mother Confessor closed her eyes and leaned her head back, mouth open to take in more air as Cara started to feast.

She could have gone on forever. Tasting Kahlan, drinking her in, hands on her thighs as her face was lost in the pussy of the woman she inexplicably loved. Every fold, every valley, Cara tasted them all, and felt a wanton moment of getting pleasure even from this, even when she should be entirely about pleasing her mistress. Which Kahlan undoubtedly was, always and yet mostly now.

Kahlan made soft noises when Cara’s tongue dipped in, when she drew her fingers close to circle Kahlan’s clit, bringing a rhythm that was designed to have Kahlan bucking her hips for more. It worked—Kahlan’s breathing grew faster, her hips and pussy trembled, and finally she brought her leg over Cara’s shoulder to open herself further. Cara thrust her tongue in deep, thumb crushing Kahlan’s clit, until suddenly Kahlan’s hand was on her shoulder.

“Don’t—” she said sharply, with immediate concern in her eyes.

Cara pulled back instinctively, sucking in a breath as she realized what she’d almost done. Sitting back on her feet as she still knelt at Kahlan’s, she looked in her eyes and felt nothing but awe.

Kahlan’s hand moved between her legs, and in a few second she was bucking and crying out, shaking with the burst of magic that yet again Cara could feel. She had never been more beautiful, and Cara had never ached so much for another person. Kahlan didn’t even need her power to make willing slaves, and Cara couldn’t begrudge it, only want more. She hungered for more.

Finally, both of them panting, Kahlan leaned forward and Cara rose to meet her, accepting the soft kiss halfway with a slight shiver. Kahlan’s tongue was soft and gentle now, tracing Cara’s lips as her fingers trailed down Cara’s throat. Then her other hand moved to the small of Cara’s back to pull her up and closer. “Cara, Cara, Cara,” she whispered, when they were leaning back against the chaise, tangled together in a mess.

Cara made a humming noise, eyes half closed as she breathed in Kahlan’s scent, daring to caress her damp skin.

“This was more than a distraction,” Kahlan said, burying her face in the crook of Cara’s neck.

And Cara breathed out, vulnerability and submission forgotten, love achingly in control of all of her. “I know,” she answered. She was a Mord’Sith, but by all the spirits, this was what she lived for.


End file.
